Desperate Pleas Of Desperation
by WanderingWonder
Summary: Just a litte rape story...


She struggled lightly underneath him, finding it useless. He held her down effortlessly to the ground. No words were spared to her; his actions were speaking loudly enough for the both of them to. He simply continued with his task, ignoring her soft cries for release.

"Please…"

The word cast from her lips a number of times, having no affect on the man above her. This only brought a smile to curve on his lips. His bare chest rubbed against hers. Though she remained clothed, the sensation was felt through the clothing. His right hand came to her shoulder, his fingers gripping the black cloth.

He pulled slowly yet firm, ripping the clothing from her body. Though her hand was freed for the moment, she didn't try to resist him. This would only bring more pain in the end. It felt routine already, though this would have been their first encounter such as this. Had he always wanted to violate her like this? Every time he looked at her, is this what he was waiting on? Now that she thought about it, his stares did seem that way.

She was brought back to her sad reality as the cool night air caressed her skin. He cast the outfit into the wind as he began to work on the bandages covering her most sacred areas. Her body began to twist and turn as his eyes lay upon her naked body.

"Please…!"

She was begging him now, and she used her free hand to try and hit him. His cat like reflexes pinned her hand once more and secured himself between her legs.

"Do not deny me your flesh…"

His voice was husky as he spoke into the kisses he planted on her neck.

"For too long I've waited to have you. Let me break you…"

His lips trailed to the round mounds on her chest, licking and sucking her nipples softly. The moment his wet tongue touched her, her nipples hardened in delight.

Out of instinct, her body arched into his and she regretted it. Tears wanted to spill, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. He kissed back up to her lips; his left hand groping her body, making it's way to her sex. His fingers lightly trailed her outline, making her catch her breath. Light pleasure replaced by pain as his index and middle fingers entered her roughly. Her hips shifted, her body not used to the feeling and her free hand gripped his shoulder.

A smirk crossed his face, happy to get this reaction from her. A burning sensation burned in between her legs as he pushed his fingers in and out. Her breath was ragged as his fingers scissor and thrusts, making her grow wet. His name escaped her lips in a short breath as well as a no; her cheeks could have burned fire.

His withdrew his fingers, tasting her essence on his fingers. Her body shook underneath himself the image making his manhood harder than it already was. He quickly shed his pants leaving him naked as well. His hardened length glided over her sex in a teasing manner, earning an unwanted moan from the woman. Once again he smirked and position himself over her, his hands gripping her hips. Once again, she tried to fight him off, but was taken back when he entered her swiftly.

He eyes shut instantly as her body was engulfed with pain. He pushed past the resistance her body held, until he was completely inside of her. Her legs gripped tightly around his hips and her nails dug into his back.

"Please…!"

She choked out her desperate plea of desperation, but he wouldn't stop now. He thrust into her in a smooth series of movements. Her body began to numb, his thrust coming easier with the lubricant her body supplied now. Her toes curled as he hit a pleasure point a number of times.

"Say my name…"

He commanded, his warm breath in the crook of her neck. She hesitated a moment, tears leaping from her eyes. He repeated his demand giving a forceful and painful thrust.

"Inuyasha…"

She muttered through breaths.

"Louder…"

"Inuyasha….!"

She repeated more loudly, his name coming out more like a moan.

"Yes…"

He breathed, his silver hair falling past his shoulders. The pressure inside of her began to build as she finally climaxed, the ring of muscles lining her insides contracted in an uncontrollable motion. He too moaned at the action, a few moments later reaching his as well.

He held himself up over her for a moment, to catch his breath. She swallowed harshly.

"Inuyasha…"

She choked out. For a moment, all she could hear was the rhythm of their panting. He lifted his head kissing her lips once more.

"Inuyasha please…"

Tears filled her eyes once more as he kissed her cheeks and neck.

At this moment, she knew it would continue until the night no longer held their secret. He would take her many more times before that happened. And after the light broke the day, she would awake and he would have fled. She could only hate and love the morning at the same time.

"Once more Sango, Once more..."


End file.
